The Tale Of The Three Sisters
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: Flynn meets the mysterious Draco Malfoy at work and Lou bumps into Jesse St. James at the Lima Bean. With the help of their older sister Janes they get the boys to open up.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I moved out about two months ago so I wrote this story for my two little sisters because I really miss them. I realise that Filou is a guy's name but we actually call her that sometimes.  
Also, to everybody who's reading The Quarter Quell I'm still working on that and I'll update asap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a bright afternoon in the beginning of December. The sun was shining on the freshly fallen snow making the scenery truly look like a Winter Wonderland. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful until you set foot into Thawley Manor (the house barely qualified as one but the three sisters living there liked to call it that). Inside the house chaos reigned. None of the sisters were particularly tidy - except maybe the youngest one who felt the need to tidy up once in a while but the mess her older sisters created was far too much for one person alone to deal with – so their stuff lay around basically everywhere.

Currently all three sisters were home which could be heard miles away. Jane, the oldest sister, was blasting music in her room, singing along at the top of her lungs, not hitting a single note. Flynn, the middle sister, was talking loudly on the phone to one of her many friends, shouting to overpower the music. And Filou, the youngest sister, was sitting at her keyboard, composing a new song at top volume. The neighbours had long ago given up on complaining about the noise, it was hopeless.

* * *

**You can follow me on tumblr: lovingeachdayasifitsthelast . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I met this guy at work today and he seemed really lonely so I invited him to our party tonight," Flynn informed her sisters.

"He didn't happen to be attractive, now, did he?" asked Janes innocently.

"He might be," admitted Flynn.

"What's his name?" shouted Lou on her way from the kitchen to the living room where her sisters were currently setting up the buffet.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"That's an interesting name," said Lou.

"Says the girl with a guy's name," Flynn shot back.

"As if your name is so completely female," said Lou.

"More female than yours."

"All right everybody, let's just calm down. We're very happy that you met a nice guy," said Janes.

"Yeah, we are," said Lou reluctantly.

"Oh, by the way, he's British," said Flynn with a smirk, knowing how much both her and Janes loved the British accent.

"Oh good God, you're lucky I already have a boyfriend or you'd have some serious competition," said Janes.

"Nobody said I was interested in him! I only invited him because he doesn't know anybody over here yet," insisted Flynn.

"Yeah, tell that to the huge smile on your face," said Lou sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!"

"Let's just get ready. We're done here, right?" said Lou.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Flynn, already on her way upstairs, fleeing from her sisters.

* * *

About an hour later all three sisters were just finishing up as the bell rang.

"Janes, you open the door! It's either Liz or Riker anyway, they're always first," shouted Lou.

Janes grunted something unintelligible but did as she was told. When she opened the door a guy with bleach blond hair about Flynn's age stood in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Flynn invited me."

"Oh, I know," said Janes with a smirk, "I'm Janes, her older sister. Come in."

She led him to the living room before calling out to Flynn, "Flynny honey, your friend is here," she shouted, emphasising the word friend.

"I'll be right there," Flynn shouted back while already running down the stairs, not daring to leave her sister alone with Draco. Janes went back upstairs to leave the two of them alone.

"Hey," said Flynn.

"Hey," said Draco, "It was really nice of you to invite me. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I mean you don't know anybody yet and this is a great way of meeting new people."

"Well, thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to be so polite."

"Sorry, I'll try."

"Well, once the alcohol starts flowing you'll loosen up," said Flynn, winking, just as the bell rang again.

"I'll be right back," said Flynn.

This time it really was Riker.

"Janes is still in her room," Flynn told him.

"I'll get her."

"Bring Lou, too," Flynn called after him.

"Will do."

* * *

One after the other everyone arrived and after a few hours they were all more or less drunk.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" suggested Puck (Lou had invited all of the New Directions), earning a shout of approval from the others.

"How do you play that?" asked Draco.

Flynn gasped, "You've never played Never Have I Ever!?"

"No."

"Boy, have you missed out on something," said Carly, a friend of Flynn's.

"It's pretty easy actually. Somebody says something they have never ever done and everybody who did do it has to drink," explained Flynn.

"Well, that _is_ easy," agreed Draco.

"Let's get this party started then," said Stella, one of Janes' friends.

"I'll go first," said Tina, "Let's start innocently. Never have I ever cheated on a test or an exam." Almost everybody drank to that.

"Ok, I got one. Never have I ever had a fake ID," said Josy, another one of Flynn's friends.

"Does using your older sister's ID count?" asked Flynn.

"Definitely," said Finn and both Flynn and Carly drank.

"Never have I ever been so drunk that I threw up on somebody else," said Carly, throwing a sidewards glance at Flynn, who shot her a glare and drank.

"There's a story we need to hear," said Liz.

"Oh, you already know the story," said Janes.

"Right, I remember."

"Wait, you're the one she threw up on," asked Quinn.

"Yep."

"Ok, spill," said Draco.

"Well, Flynn and Carly were at a party and Flynn wasn't feeling too well so Mum went to pick them up and I accompanied her. We just got on the motorway when Flynn started feeling rather sick. We couldn't stop so we opened the window. I told her to really lean out of the window but she chose to not listen to me and therefore ended up throwing up on both her and me," said Janes.

Before anyone could comment on that Flynn said, "Ok, let's move on. Never have I ever given someone a fake number." A surprisingly big number drank to that.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy," said Sam. All the girls drank to that including Kurt and Blaine and to Janes astonishment Riker and Curt.

"Riker!"

"It was for a dare," chorused Riker and Curt.

"Before we met," added Riker.

"Hey, it's fine, I was just surprised."

"Good."

"I wanna go," said Lou, "Never have I ever not remembered how I got home." Puck was the only one who drank to that.

The game went on and Flynn didn't stay the only one who got embarrassed. All in all it was a kick-ass party and the last guests left sometime around six in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Do I have to go to school today?" Lou groaned.

"Yes, you do," said Flynn.

"Hey, do you remember when we were all still in school and the two of us really didn't wanna go so Mum said we could stay home if we _all_ stayed but Flynn insisted on going to school so we had to, too?" said Janes.

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" said Flynn.

"Never!" chorused Lou and Janes.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later," said Flynn on her way to the front door.

"I'm gonna take a shower and _you_ need to leave as well," said Janes while pushing Lou out of her chair.

"All right, all right, I'm going."

"Good girl."

* * *

School was as boring as ever and Lou was so tired that she almost fell asleep during Geography so she decided to stop at the Lima Bean on her way home and get a coffee. Well, not actually a coffee since she didn't like it but a hot chocolate would work just as well.

Lou was checking her phone when she entered the shop and therefore didn't see the guy leaving the shop and ran straight into him.

"Fuck! You're gonna buy me a new coffee!" shouted the guy.

"Calm down! It's not like I did it on purpose," said Lou.

"I don't care, you're still buying me a new coffee."

"Fine. … hey, you're Jesse. You were with Rachel like two years ago."

"I was. I guess that makes you one of the New Directions. I don't remember your name, though."

"It's Lou."

"Now I remember you. Your full name is Filou, isn't it?"

"I swear to God if you make one joke about how that is actually a guy's name you're gonna regret it. And you sure as hell won't get a new coffee."

"Not saying anything."  
"Good for you. Here's your coffee," said Lou and started to make her way back to her car but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"What!?" she snapped, "I'm not gonna buy you a doughnut or something to apologise."

"I was just gonna ask you to sit down with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I haven't had somebody talk back at me for a while and it feels good."

"Really? _The _Jesse St. James who's always gotta be right likes to be talked back at?"  
"Not always, obviously, but once in a while its kinda refreshing."

"You're crazy," said Lou but she followed him to a table anyway. She would never admit it but there was something about Jesse that she found strangely attractive. Maybe it was that whole badboy attitude.

"So, I guess asking you about the New Directions is only gonna make you think I'm spying," said Jesse.

"What do you know, you're not as dumb as they say."  
"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."  
"Whatever suits you."

"So, how's it going? Apart from glee club."

"It's all right, I'm only a junior so it's not that hard yet."

"I remember my junior year, we won Nationals back then."

"And we're back to glee."

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that. It's just that for me school mostly consisted of glee."

"I don't doubt that." Lou glanced at her watch and added, "Well, as much fun as this is, I gotta go, my sisters are waiting for me."

"Ok, but hang on a sec," said Jesse and pulled out a pen. He scribbled something onto a napkin and handed it to Lou. "Give me a call sometime," he said and disappeared before Lou had the chance to answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a few days after Lou's coffee "date" with Jesse and she was sitting in the kitchen with her sisters.

"So, have you decided if you wanna call him yet?" asked Flynn curiously.

"I don't know. I mean he was actually kinda nice to me and there's just something about him but on the other hand he's one of the biggest jerks I've ever met," said Lou, playing with the napkin with Jesse's number on it.

"I don't know about this. Remember what he did to Rachel. That was horrible," said Janes. She was quite protective when it came to her sisters.

"That was also two years ago. Maybe he's changed," said Lou.

"Well, you're never gonna find that out if you don't meet him again," said Flynn.

"I think you're right, I'm gonna call him," said Lou.

"Fine, but tell him that I'll kick his ass if he hurts you," said Janes.

Flynn and Lou just snorted.

"So, how's it going with Draco," asked Lou.

"I don't know, good I guess. I mean he almost always takes me out to coffee on my lunch break and we get along really well but I just have this feeling that there's something he's not telling me. Whenever I ask about his family and friends or his past he's very vague and then changes the subject," said Flynn.

"Have you asked him about it?" said Janes.

"Not yet, I mean it's obvious that he doesn't wanna talk about it and I don't wanna force him to do something he doesn't wanna do," said Flynn defensively.

"But you really like him, don't you?" asked Janes.

"Well … yeah, yeah I do," admitted Flynn.

"So you gotta ask him at some point," said Janes.

"I know and I will, just not now," said Flynn.

"Oh my, you couldn't just have found two perfectly nice guys, no you had to choose Mr-I-do-whatever-the-fuck-I-want and and a mysterious guy who doesn't talk about his past," sighed Janes.

"We can't all take the easy way," said Lou.

"Fuck you," said Janes.

"I am positively shocked to hear such words from your mouth," said Flynn mockingly.

"Oh shut up, both of you," said Janes.

"Well, I'm gonna go call Jesse now," said Lou.

"Good luck," Flynn called after her. "I'm off too, I'm meeting Draco for dinner," she added.

"Have fun," said Janes, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You didn't happen to ask Draco about his past yesterday, did you," inquired Janes.

"No, I didn't and I know what you're gonna say but I will do it. I just have to wait for the right moment," said Flynn defensively.

"And when will that be? When you're married with six children?" asked Janes.

"Very funny," said Flynn.

Before Janes could retort Lou walked in, looking really tired.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Bad night?" asked Flynn.

"I talked to Jesse for hours and then I woke up far too early because the neighbours think it's acceptable to mow their lawn at this time of the day," said Lou, stifling a yawn.

"It's 1pm," said Janes.

"You're one to talk," said Lou.

"Ok, back to talking to Jesse all night long," said Flynn. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really, we just talked about whatever came to mind. It was kinda nice."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have done it the entire night," said Janes ironically.

"So are you gonna go on a date?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah, tomorrow, when we're both less tired."

"Clever," said Flynn.

"Well, sounds like the neighbours are done with the mowing so I'm gonna go back to bed and see if I can sleep some more," said Lou right when the bell rang.

"That's Draco, he invited me to lunch," said Flynn.

"Ask him," Janes called after her but Flynn was already at the door.

"Hey Draco," she said with a smile.

"Hey Flynny," said Draco. Flynn could hear a snicker coming from the kitchen but she chose to ignore it.

Draco led Flynn to his car and, being the gentleman he was, opened the passenger door for her. They drove to the café in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more like an intimate silence. When they arrived at the café Flynn had decided that she was going to ask Draco about his past and this time she wouldn't let him get away so easily.

They ordered their food and Flynn decided it would be best to get to the point right away. "Draco, I really like you and I feel like we have this connection but I know next to nothing about you and that really bothers me. Whenever I ask you about your family and friends, about your past or why you came to the US you always change the subject. But if you want this thing whatever it is to be going somewhere that has to stop. You need to tell me about these things."

Draco sighed. "I guess I do but you're not gonna like it. You're gonna freak out and I doubt that you'll want anything to do with me after I tell you."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Flynn.

"All right, here it goes. First of, I'm a wizard. I know it sounds impossible but it's true and I can prove it." He took out his wand and performed some simple spells that didn't attract the attention of any of the other guests at the café. "Do you believe me?" asked Draco.

"I-I do," said Flynn incredulously. "But I don't see why that would drive me away from you."

"Well, I'm not done yet," said Draco and he told Flynn the whole story. Everything, about his parents, about being raised to believe that he was better than the rest, about Voldemort and his task, about the war and about how he finally realised that it didn't matter whether you were a Pureblood or a Muggleborn. "So I decided to come to the US to start over. I wanted to begin a new life but I couldn't do that in Britain where everybody knew me and my family and knows what we did," Draco finished his story.

Flynn just sat there flabbergasted and stared at him, unable to say a word.

"See, I told you you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. So I'm gonna go. Do you still want me to drive you home or would you rather call your sister?" said Draco, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"N-no, no, it's just … I mean that-that's a lot to digest. A second ago I had no idea magic actually existed and then you tell me this story about magical schools and a war and stuff and that's just, yeah, it's a lot but I don't think any less of you. I-I think I got to know you quite well these past few weeks and I believe you when you say that you regret what you did, that you've changed," said Flynn when she managed to get her thoughts in order.

"So you would still want to go out with me?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," said Flynn with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Lou, about as flabbergasted as Flynn had been the day before.

"Actually no, it's true, all of it," said Flynn.

"_Oh my God_!" said Lou.

"Ditto," said Janes.

"I know," said Flynn.

"So it's pretty serious with the two of you now?" asked Janes.

"Yeah, I think it is. I hope it is. I really like him," said Flynn.

"We can see that," said Lou.

"I know I wasn't so supportive about Draco and Jesse and I still want you to be careful but I'm just so happy for both of you," said Janes, engulfing her sisters in a hug.

The moment was over soon, when the bell rang.

"I'll get that," said Flynn.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." Flynn closed the door behind him and led him to her room.

"Ok, so yesterday you said that you really like me and that you feel like we have this connection and I-I feel that, too. I stayed up all night thinking about what exactly we are, what this is a-and I realised what I want this to be so the reason I'm here now is that I want to ask you to be my-my girlfriend," said Draco, looking expectantly at Flynn.

Flynn had the biggest grin plastered on her face when she said, "Of course I wanna be your girlfriend!"

Draco broke into a huge grin as well and crossed the distance between them in a flash. He brought his hand up and gently cupped Flynn's chin, leaning closer to her. He stopped inches before her face allowing her to go the rest of the way. Their lips met in a passionate but loving kiss and neither wanted this moment to end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Jesse's gonna be here any second!" Lou was freaking out while Flynn and Janes tried to calm her down.

"Relax honey, you already know that you get along. You talked on the phone for hours," said Flynn.

"Maybe that wasn't so good. What if now we won't have anything to talk about anymore?" said Lou.

"That's bullshit and you know it," said Janes.

Before Lou could freak out anymore the bell rang. Flynn practically had to drag her downstairs but as soon as she saw Jesse her nerves seemed to get a lot better.

"Hey," she said, beaming.

"Hey," said Jesse.

Unlike Flynn and Draco they talked the entire way to the restaurant. It seemed like they would never run out of things to say.

"So you're actually writing your own book?" asked Jesse after they had ordered their food.

"Yeah, it may take a while until I finish it though. I keep getting new ideas and re-writing it," said Lou.

"Maybe you could let me read some of it some time."

"Maybe," Lou said with a smile. "Then you can tell me if it's any good."

"I'm sure it's brilliant."

"You don't have to say that."

"But it made you blush and I like when you blush, it looks cute."

"Now I'm blushing even more."

"I don't mind," said Jesse with a smirk.

They talked and talked the entire night without realising how late it was getting. After a waiter asked them politely if they maybe wanted to leave any time soon, Jesse paid the bill and took Lou home. When he stopped in front of her house they both sat in the car awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Jesse was the first to break the silence, "Well, uhm … I don't know how to say this, and I can't believe I'm saying this at all, but I really had a good time tonight and before as well and I really like you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this either, but I'd really like that," said Lou with a smile.

Jesse turned further around in his seat and so did Lou and they both leaned forward at the same time. The kiss was heated, almost a battle for dominance but it was full of emotion none-the-less. When they broke apart both had huge grins plastered across their faces.

"Goodnight Jesse," said Lou.

"Goodnight Lou," said Jesse, stealing another chaste kiss from her.

Lou got out of the car and almost skipped to the house. When she got in Flynn and Janes were already waiting for her.

"Spill," said Flynn simply.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," said Lou just as simply.

"This is so great!" exclaimed Janes. "My baby sisters are growing up."

"Oh, shut up!" chorused Flynn and Lou but they couldn't help but smile.


End file.
